custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Victory's End
Victory's End is a story focusing on the four Luminax Titans after the death of Makuta Teridax and the restoration of Spherus Magna. Story Prologue A Toa of water--along with the huge, pulsing crowd of Matoran, Toa, Turaga, and many other beings--left the looming dead robot that once housed the Makuta and before that time, Mata Nui. She walked with a face a person makes when they are sad, but is trying to have a happy attitude, down the protosteel ramp that led from the Metru Nui part of the hulking mass of the empty shell. An empty shell indeed. She thought, depressed. That's all it is now, the metal carcass of a once-great world, just another scrap of steel to melt down. As she stepped off of the ramp, a white Agori rushed up to greet her. "Welcome to Spherus Magna, great Toa..." The ice Agori left his sentence unfinished, an obvious gesture for her to tell him her name. "Niha." She said, easily keeping the annoyance from creeping into her words. "Welcome, Toa Niha. I am Vernan, your luggage carrier. May I?" "I...," Niha was about to say she didn't have any belongings, but instead finished her sentence with, "only have this." She handed Vernan her trident. That was all she needed. Of course, she did have other things, just not anything that she wasn't wearing. Niha wore a silver breastplate, silver armor on her upper arms and thighs, and wore the Kanohi Tryna. She also wore dark blue shorts under her thigh armor, and also a kind of "hip cape" that started from the hips and ended at the left knee. "I see.." Vernan commented. "Where would you like me to put these?" "Where is the nearest cave?" Niha asked. "About five kio from here." "Um... you don't have to go with me. I'd rather take my weapon and go alone." "But--" Vernan protested, but was interrupted by Niha's distant voice. Niha took her trident. "Thank you. I'm going to go now..." She left the site of Mata Nui's ruined body, searching for a more peaceful, calmer life of self-exile. She was unaware that the group she formerly worked for still existed. Niha jumped with a start when she heard an unpleasant--the least of descriptive words--voice in her head utter one word. Marendar. Chapter One A toa of fire known --or not not well known-- as Novux ran along the shore of a small lake, enjoying the salty air flowing in and out of his mask. He always loved the feeling. He had spent a year dodging the rahkshi and whatever were left of the Vahki when Makuta Teridax took over. He never got to enjoy this feeling because the enjoyment was overpowered by the fear of capture. He witnessed the brave toa Niha get captured a year ago, but he knew that she was most likely safe, now that the Makuta was dead. His thoughts drifted to the toa Niha, thinking of her graceful and elegant form, her soft voice. He never met her after he became a toa, and never spoke to her, but he knew of her. Novux shook his head. He needed to enjoy what he had now. Think of Niha when the time comes to see her. All of the toa and matoran needed to make themselves comfortable among the villages of Agori and Glatorian before any deep social activities could be held. ---- About a quarter of the way around the lake from where Novux was, Niha sat and watched an obscure red being run along the lake. It was too hard to make out the being's identity. Was it Tahu or Jaller, or was it some sort of rahi? Maybe it was a glatorian. Niha could find out when the being got here, if it would run that far. Just then, a blue rahi emerged from the water. Niha stood up, as to not be vulnerable to atack if it did. She was getting some sort of telepathic message. "Who are you?" Niha replied unsteadily to the voice. "I-- I-- I'm Niha." "I mean, what is your race? I've never seen an organism without mechanichal body parts." "Oh...," Niha replied, slightly embarassed, "I'm a luminian." "Ahh.." ''the creature said. ''My name is Fakola. "How can you speak?" Niha asked. I--'' Suddenly, a red being stumbled into Niha, and they rolled down the slope and into the water. Niha yelped at the feel of the water, and asked, "Who are you?" ---- ''One minute earlier Novux's thoughts were that of his oddities. He thought about when he tried to absorb fire he nearly died. He looked into his past farther, when he couldn't work at Ta-metru's funace. He knw now that he could never use his element. He was a useless toa. Novux never noticed Niha crouching by some strange rahi, and tripped into her. Niether knowing either's identinty, it was an uncomfortable and awkward fall into the water. After Niha's short yell, they met eyes, and Niha asked, "Who are you?" The toa of fire replied awkwardly to the beauty that was in front of him, "N-- Novux. My name is Novux." "I'm Niha." Niha gave a small grin, and walked back up the slope. "You'd better whatch where you're going next time. Something awkward might happen." "O-- Okay." Novux stood up and walked out of the lake, and followed Niha. "What are your plans for making a home? I mean, I don't really know what to do." Niha turned around and said, "I haven't figured out myself. I guess I'll just build one here." Novux, being as clumsy as he was, again tripped. He fell, and the toa of water turned yet again. "Really, are you really that clumsy, or are you just nervous around us girls?" But Novux wasn't listening. Novux was opening a small box. Niha walked over and inquired, "What's in there Novux peered into the box, and four small statues were inside. One was white, the next one was blue, the one after that was red, and the last one was black. Four statues. What did they signify? Category:stories Category:User:BionicleKid Category:Storyline